First Starting Out
Notice that it pulls up the quests when you first start. This is a clue that you can use this as an advantage. For now we will close out of this. To start highlight one of the many squares. This is where you will put your first cottage. Click the square and select build cottage. When it starts to build the cottage on the square selected you should see at the bottom of your town: Cottage (lvl. 0) Something% and then a time. There should be a button next to that which says Speed Up:. For now there is no need to use that option, however you may click it with no adverse effects or use of items. Notice in the top right-hand corner three buttons: TOWN CITY MAP Select CITY. It should bring you to a number of empty squares outside the city. When the cottage is finished you should notice your quest icon in the bottom left corner blinking. Click it. It will pull up your quests. Rebuild will be checked. Downward of that should be another menu with one of the two things checked. Click that. Then click GET AWARD Notice when you click GET AWARD more quest appear. Go though the quests and find out what they require. Look in the top left-hand corner of the quests and you should see a button the says: DAILY QUEST Click it. Look downward of that and you should see a quest saying DAILY AMULET. Click DAILY AMULET then click GET AWARD. Close out of the quests and look at your resources. You should notice that the resources have grow in the last few minutes. This is normal and they will continue to grow even when you are offline. Your Gold and population will grow too. These thing have a limit though. To see there limit highlight them and a small box should appear. Read though this box to get information on the resource or population. Highlight one of the squares. A hammer should appear over it just like inside the city walls. When you click this square a box should appear. Containing four different buildings. Build all four in various squares. They are all under five minutes building time so you can speed them up for free. You should notice your quests blinking again. Click it. COMMODITY GATHERING should be checked. Click it. Once you click it You notice below it that farming is check click it then click GET AWARD. Another quest will appear under the COMMODITY GATHERING and that more quests will appear. But we will take our attention to COMMODITY GATHERING quest. This time it is LUMBERING. Click it the Click GET AWARD. Where we left off you should have just received the award for LUMBERING and another should appear checked. This time it is QUARRYING. Click it. One last one should appear this time being FORGING. Click GET AWARD Lots of quests should appear when you receive the reward. Read though these and get a good clue of what you need to do. Exit out of your quests and click on your city. You will then enter. Where we left off you should have just enter your town. Highlight your town hall. (It is the biggest building there) Then click it. NOW if you follow my guides perfectly you should have enough resources to upgrade your town hall. Notice when you highlight the UPGRADE button that at the bottom of the box it says COSTS TIME: 30m 00s This mean in real time it take 30 minutes. To speed this up exit out of the info on the TOWN HALL. To the right of the Town Hall, below your charters picture there is a button that says MY ITEMS. Click that. It will open up a menu. Click Chest Which is located at the top of the box. Category:Guide